Plus One for the Guard
by Lunar Penguin CPhT
Summary: Because your typical iPod challenge contains fics for 10 songs. There are 11 here. Warnings for character death and smut - more than likely not in the same fic. *Do not own so do not sue*


**Gershwin - Rhapsody in Blue**

Her leg was silhouetted against the crème color of her bedroom wall. He couldn't take his eyes away as he watched her shadow pull on a knee length stocking. It was one of the most erotic things he'd ever witnessed. The lights from the road outside flashed outside giving way to his location and she swung the bedroom door all the way open.

"See something you like, Doofus?"

Marshall's mouth opened and closed like that of a fish. He was speechless. Here she was in front of him – The goddess Athena (if Athena wore a towel instead of her toga). Her hair was still wet and he could make out her tan lines from all the sunbathing she'd done during the summer.

Marshall's brain scrambled for something to say as he tried to control the urge to grab her and throw her down to have his way.

_Screw it._

He took two steps closer and latched onto her hips. His fingers were rough even through the terry cloth of the towel. He pulled her closer so she was flush against him.

Mary gave a surprised squeal of delight as she was pulled towards him. His mouth was on hers before she knew it and together they fought the age-old ritual for dominance.

Usually Marshall was submissive and let her have her way (it was usually more fun that way for the both of them). Tonight, however, he was overcome by his inner caveman. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder despite her protests to put her down.

He obeyed once he arrived at the bed. All she could do was stare in wonder as something animalistic came out of Marshall. His eyes darker than she'd ever seen them and his breathing more ragged than after some of their more adventurous sex.

It was a major turn on.

Marshall stared down at his goddess. She was stunning with her wet hair splayed across the pillow and her hands grasping the towel to protect what little modesty remained. Her chest heaved with every breath as she moved one hand down her towel-clad belly and the other to her bare shoulder.

'She wanted to play this game, eh?'

With one swift movement, Marshall ripped his shirt off – the buttons flying across the room to reveal his naked chest. He was on top of her then; her arms instinctively reaching out to hold him close as he pressed himself against her.

She could feel his need through his dress pants and she made quick work of his belt and fly. Once undone, she pushed them down and he shucked them off as they reached his ankles. The boxers came next.

He didn't even bother to divulge of the towel. He was ready and so was she. With one swift movement he was inside her. It was rough and deliberate. Each thrust of his hips caused the towel to fall away inch by inch. She made the most guttural noises he'd ever heard come out of her mouth. He was going to make her scream tonight.

Mary didn't know what had taken over Marshall but she liked it. Every time he pushed into her seemed like the first time. It was something she'd never experienced with him. It wasn't long before she recognized the tell-tale signs of his impending orgasm. The sweat was beginning to gather on his brow and his breathing was becoming more and more shallow.

It was then she realized that her own orgasm was coming.

They came together with a crash. Marshall spilled into her with everything he'd been holding back. Mary ran her fingers up and down his spine as he glided back to earth.

"You made us miss our reservations, Doofus," Mary chuckled as she glanced at the clock.

"Still an anniversary well-spent, my love," Marshall whispered against her skin as he reached down to grab her hand and began to play with the wedding band that resided there.

**Moulin Rouge - Come What May**

_Never knew I could feel like this…_

Mary stood with Marshall in the clouds. Together they looked out over the nighttime scene of Albuquerque. Marshall reached over to grab her hand and she gave him a soft smile in return. _I love you_, he mouthed.

_Come what may_, she mouthed back.

Mary snapped back to reality just as Marshall's casket was being lowered into the ground. A tear made its way down her cheek as it began to sink in that her partner was gone. She couldn't save him.

_But I love you (I love you) until the end of time. Come what may!_

Life would go on. She just wasn't sure she could.

**Mark Salling (Glee Cast) - Beth**

The day Mary found out Marshall played the piano was the day she discovered she loved him. The sounds of the piano could be heard from his porch and curiosity led her to let herself in without knocking.

She followed the sound through his kitchen and into his living room. There Marshall sat with his back to her playing a piano she'd never seen before. Silently, she crept up behind him and was mesmerized by how his long fingers glided over the keys. She didn't recognize the tune but was instantly in love.

**Heart - Alone**

_Someone who gets in your face and makes you think._

She couldn't call him – not after that. Calling him would mean that he was right. Mary shook her head as she continued to pack. She was going on vacation, damn it! She was going to go alone and she wasn't going to think about certain Doofus partners saying certain Doofus things. She was going to sit on the beach and drink until she couldn't think anymore.

The ringing of her cell phone caught her attention and was disappointed to see that it wasn't Marshall, but Faber.

That seemed like a nice distraction…

**Billy Joel - Only the Good Die Young**

"Oh come on! You must have done something story-worthy in your college days!"

"Only stories that I'm taking to my grave, Mare," Marshall flushed as memories came back to him; memories of bad decisions and copious amounts of alcohol.

"Seriously, Marshall, I refuse to believe you've been a saint your entire life," Mary nudged him, "I'll tell you my lewd vagrancy story if you tell me something good."

"I already know about you streaking during the Seinfeld series finale," Marshall drawled as he raised an eyebrow, "you thought no one would notice."

"How'd you know about that?"

"I'm a U.S. Marshal – it's my job to know things."

"Geez, Marshall! Sometimes I really hate you." Mary stalked away with her hands gesturing wildly about.

**Journey - Lights**

Mary sat on the hood of the SUV – just staring at the city below the ridge. The sun was setting causing the light to reflect off various surfaces of the buildings. She sighed as she hugged her knees closer to her chest. Marshall had given her too much to think about. She didn't know what had gotten into him and she felt oddly violated. Never had his voice lowered to that pitch when he talked to her. She could almost feel the vibrations of his throat as his words reached her ears.

Her partner was one sexy man.

Fuck. Now she had to think.

**Michael Jackson - Thriller**

"How – no – WHY do you know the 'Thriller'Dance?" Mary's hands flew to her head in disbelief as Marshall began moon-walking up and down the office. Halloween had arrived and Thriller played on the radio. Marshall spun in front of Mary's desk and stopped to face her. His head began to jerk to the left as he began to walk like a zombie towards her.

This wasn't happening. Her partner most certainly was not doing the 'Thriller' dance in the WITSEC office.

"Thriller! You're fighting for your life!" Marshall sang in a high pitched voice as he continued his dancing.

Mary looked frantically around for someone to save her. There was no one; Stan was at a meeting and Charlie had called out sick.

It was when Marshall grabbed himself and did a pelvic thrust that she sprang up from her chair to make a mad dash for the radio. Marshall was instantly in front of her; his eyes a shade of blue she'd never seen.

Her eyes widened as she noticed them change to purple, then to red. Marshall had red eyes… Marshall had red eyes! Mary began to back away but he only followed. She hit the wall behind her as Marshall smiled while baring his teeth. Two fangs made themselves known and Mary's scream was stifled as he descended upon her neck.

**Poison - Talk Dirty to Me**

"Ok, so how do I do this?" Mary held the plastic guitar in front of her in an attempt to study it.

"You strum this while pushing these colored buttons as they show up on the screen," Marshall turned it from behind her and guided her hands to where they needed to be. His breath tickled her neck and she leaned slightly against his chest. His fingers were long and gentle as he positioned her hands to the strum lever and to the correct buttons. "Talk dirty to me," he murmured.

"Excuse me?" Mary's head whipped around to face him and she found herself centimeters from his face. She licked her lips subconsciously as she watched his mouth curl into a smile.

"That's the name of the song I'll set you up with first."

**Moulin Rouge – Your Song**

This movie looks lame!" Mary looked over the DVD with distaste. Why would she want to watch a movie about a whore-house?

"Aw, come on, Mare!" Marshall grabbed the case from her, "_Moulin Rouge_ is a very artistic piece!"

"You just like watching the whores," Mary grumbled but resigned herself to the couch.

_Two hours later_

"Ok that's just sad," Mary gaped in disbelief, "I can't believe you're crying!"

"Seriously, Mare? How do you not think that this is sad? She died in his arms!" Marshall wiped his eyes with his handkerchief as he flushed with embarrassment.

"You're such a girl."

**She's Like the Wind**

She is subtly beautiful. Her hair naturally blonde and her eyes wide and expressive. Mary Shannon is a natural beauty; comparable only to goddesses.

And she's all his.

It had taken her long enough to realize he was what she needed. He knew her already and hadn't left. That should have been a sure sign. He even knew her guilty pleasure movie: _Dirty Dancing_.

And tonight he was going to ask her to be his forever; until death do they part.

**Michael Buble - Kissing a Fool**

The music was soft as they swayed. Her dress was simple and lacked a train. It was one less thing to trip over.

You see, Mary Shannon may be athletically inclined, but a dancer she was not. Brandi had been the one to inherit their mother's talent for dancing.

She'd thought she'd never get married. She never thought she'd have a reason to deal with the headache of a husband/wife partnership.

Then she gained a partner who turned out like a husband would. The step only seemed natural. Mary looked up into her husband's blue eyes to find him looking down at her with a smile on his face.

"You're a fool, Marshall Mann," she smiled up at him before leaning in to kiss him.

"Only yours, Mary Shannon-Mann."


End file.
